1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an obstacle avoidance control system and obstacle avoidance control method for enabling a vehicle to avoid an obstacle existing on a road on which the vehicle is traveling.
2. Background Information
Vehicle brake control systems have been proposed to determine the possibility of avoiding an obstacle existing in front of a host vehicle in which the system is employed and to control a host vehicle braking system applied to the host vehicle so as to avoid a collision. One example of such a vehicle brake control system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-155241. In this publication, it is also proposed that when the driver is operating the steering wheel, a generated braking force is reduced compared to the braking force that would be generated if the driver were not operating the steering wheel.